


The Spaces In Between

by Babe_Chan



Series: Dragon Age fics and drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris must be protected, Fluff, Genderless!Reader, Gentleness, Insecure Fenris, Insecurity, Kisses, LIGHT body worship, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Quovet, Other, Sad and Sweet, Tenderness, genderless reader, male reader - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris was an interesting, brooding, elf but you enjoyed his presence regardless. Even he had insecurities, but you were happy to prove that he was wrong about what he disliked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces In Between

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic you're not quite an item yet but close. Mostly just fluffy floof. Light body worship, but nothing too extreme. 
> 
> I suggest listening to Bloodstream by Stateless to get the feeling/tone of this fic.

Fenris looked at you with curious eyes, you were laying in his bed with book in hand, and smiled slightly before clearing his throat.

He wanted to clear up something that had had him confused for some time.

 

"Yes, Fenris, what is it?" You raised a brow before looking at him with a little smile. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

 

It wasn't uncommon for you to be in Fenris' home, to be honest you spent a majority of your free time there, and it was like a second home to you as well.

Your relationship with him was complicated, you both liked each other, but you never pressured him to do anything that he wasn't comfortable with.

Intimacy between you two was subtle; lingering touches, standing close to each other, occasionally laying in bed together, and other small things. You didn't mind, as long as you were with him it didn't matter what happened.

 

"I was wondering if..." Fenris blushed darkly as he looked at his feet and wrung his hands nervously. "Perhaps we could discuss the topic of us."

"Sure, what about us?" You marked your place in the book before patting the spot next to you. "Is there something you don't like?"

"I was wondering if you actually liked me..." He reluctantly sat down but looked at his hands. "In more than just a friend sort of way."

"Fenris, you big dweeb." You sat up, gently cupping his face, and made him look at you. His skin heated up at your touch, holding him as if he was made of glass. Pausing for a moment while looking for a silent permission to continue, Fenris seemed to understand because he gave a little nod. "I've been meaning to tell you that I like you a whole lot."

"But why? What about me is appealing?" He felt vulnerable in that moment, but he was willing to let his guard down for you. He was glad you liked him in return though. "How can you like me when I'm not attractive?"

 

You felt your heart break, it pained you that you couldn't see what you saw, but you continued to smile softly. Fenris was sometimes too innocent when it came to certain things, but you found it rather endearing to be honest.

 

"I happen to find you very attractive, for example...I love your eyes." You leaned over to place gentle kisses on his eyelids and smiled fondly at him. "Because they hold so much emotions in them, I could spend a lifetime looking at them and never get tired of it."

 

Fenris swallowed thickly, trying to regain his composure and failing miserably. This was all new to him, he was so used to being handed roughly, but he liked the feeling of it.

 

"I love your hands because you use them to help others," You kissed his fingertips, his knuckles, and the palm of his hands. "You keep others safe."

"What about me being an elf?" He glanced at you with a worried expression. "Most humans aren't particularly fond of elfs."

"I'm not like most humans, but it doesn't matter what race you are." You placed a gentle kiss on each of his pointed ears. "I like you for you, you could be any race and I'd like you no matter what."

"What about my...markings..." He held a little disdain in his voice. "What do you think of them?"

"I love them, though not how they were acquired." You kissed the ones on his chin with the utmost care, being sure to not apply too much pressure on them, and smiled softly before glancing at him. "They are apart of you, but they do not define you or your worth."

 

Fenris swore his heart skipped a beat, that was incredibly sweet of you to say, and couldn't help but blush more. You ran a hand through his hair, getting it out of his face, and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Fenris, I'm probably hopelessly in love with you." You admitted with a little smile before laying down. "I don't need anything else if I'm with you."

"I feel the same way about you." He admitted as he hesitantly laid beside you blushing. "You're a very compassionate person."

"I'm glad to hear that," You carded your fingers through his hair, smiling when he leaned into your touch. "You're a very compassionate person as well."

 

Neither of you really said anything else, occasionally a few words spoken, as you just laid there. Cuddling up to him long after the candle burned out, his markings glowing faintly, as you both drifted off to dreamland.

You both were content with how things were, it was comfortable, and you had each other. That was more than enough in your guys' book.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age has consumed my life....specifically the elf men that you can romance...*buries face in hands* Zevran and Fenris are going to be the death of me *pterodactyl screeching* whyyyyyyyy?


End file.
